Dos Semi Dioses huyen del Olimpo,¡A Seirin!
by KurokoSari
Summary: Rin siempre ha tendido la necesidad de ir al mundo humano y vivir en el,junto con Yuuki (Su hermano no consanguineo) deciden ir a nuestro mundo,viviendo situaciones y sintiendo sentimientos jamas antes conocidos por ellos. Pasen y lean. **CUPOS LLENOS**
1. Capitulo 1:Prologo

**_Hola! Bueno no se si la informacion este bien pero...espero que lo entiendan,con respecto a esto el otro dia se me ocurrio hacer algo con hermanos divinos y aqui lo tienen! *cofaunqueorigianlmenteloibaahacerconthelegendofzeldacof*_**

**_Espero les guste y...NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!_**

Primero que todo...

Nombre:Rin Tateyama

Edad:16

Raza:Semidiosa Hija de Zeus y una humana desconocida

Descripcion Fisica:Es de cabello Cafe oscuro y ojos Cafes algo rojos,mide 1.59 y pesa 48 Kg es algo plana pero no del todo mas o menos como Riko

Descripcion sicologica:Es extrovertida con la gente que conoce pero se nota muy timida con desconocidos,le gusta intentar algo hasta que lo logra,cuando probo el basket le encanto y esta viciada con eso.

Le desagrada:La gente que no se esfuerza por obtener algo.

Le gusta:Estar con la gente que la aprecia.

Historia:Es la hija de Zeus,medio hermana de Heracles,siempre habia querido visitar el mundo humano pero su padre,Zeus nunca se lo permitio.

Pareja:Kuroko Tetsuya

Nombre:Yuuki Tateyama

Edad:16

Raza:Semidios Hijo de Hades y una humana aunque Persefone es como su madre.

Descripcion Fisica:Es de Cabello Rojizo y Ojos Dorados,Mide 1,75 y pesa 56 Kg.

Descripcion Sicologica:Yuuki es Amable,pero cuando se enoja es de Temer,se toma muy enserio el amor y la competencia.

Le desagrada:La gente mentirosa .

Le gusta:Cabalgar en su pegaso y hablar con Apolo y Artemisa los cuales son sus mentores.

Historia:Yuuki es El hijo de Hades y una humana que murio en el momento de darlo a luz,asi que su padre se lo llevo con el,no le llama la atencion el mundo humano ya que siempre esta viendo sus almas en el inframundo.

Pareja:Momoi Satsuki

* * *

Rin y su hermano,Yuuki se marcharon sin permiso del hogar de los dioses,El Olimpo.

Pero,¿Por qué dos semidioses estaban vagabundeando en el mundo humano?

Ah es cierto…Huyeron de casa.

Para suerte de ambos Yuuki era capaz de obtener riqueza al ser hijo de Hades y una humana,en cambio Rin y el no tenían ningún parentesco pero al ser Zeus el Rey de los dioses y Padre de todos,se hacían llamar hermanos y hacían sus travesuras juntos.

Sin embargo Rin,era diferente a su hermano ella era hija de Zeus y una humana,pero por estar mucho tiempo con sus "familiares" aprendió a usar sus dones para beneficio propio o el de otros

Podria decirse que su don era aprender rápido las habilidades de los demás.

_-¡No entiendo porque no puedo ir al mundo humano,Papa!.-Cruzo los brazos exclamando.-¡Inclusive Heracles les puede ir!_

_-Tu eres muy joven aun.-Dijo con su típico tono soberbio,el Rey de los Dioses,Zeus.-No es un mundo con el que puedas lidiar fácilmente._

_-Pero…-Balbuceo Rin,pero su padre le dio una mirada que la hizo callar._

_-Ahora vete de aquí.-Dijo mientras apuntaba a la salida,te quedaste en el patio._

_-¿Qué te pasa?.-Pregunto su hermano, Héracles.- ¿De nuevo insistiendo para ir al mundo humano?_

_-Si…pero no quiere escucharme…-Murmuro Rin,se coloco de pie y llamo a un hermoso pegaso blanco el cual la llevo al Inframundo,para ver a su "hermano"._

_-¡Io! ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?.-Pregunto Confundido Yuuki._

_-¡Vayamos al mundo humano Yuuki!.-Rin le extendió una mano._

_-¿Qué?¡No!.-Exclamo el muchacho de cabello rojizo cobre._

_Una mujer de largos cabellos café claro los interrumpió, Persefone, Seguida por Hades._

_-¿En otra de sus travesuras?.-Interrogo la Reina del Inframundo._

Bueno,los únicos que sabían de su huida eran Persefone Hades los cuales apoyaron su descicion diciendo _Ya no son niños,deben crecer._

Los habían inscrito y dado un lugar donde quedarse pero…

¿¡Donde se supone que queda Seirin!?

El pegaso los había dejado a ambos en un campo abierto,Yuuki tomo una planta y la volvió un ramillete de Billetes.

Si encontraban Seirin matarían dos pajaros de un tiro,encontrarían la casa que tenia Hades y su preparatoria.

-¡Ah!...¡Este!.-Ambos trataban de preguntarles a las personas que estaba caminando por allí,luego de tomar el metro se quedaron en el centro para preguntar,no hubo mas opción que dormir en un Hotel para pasar la noche y fue entonces cuando El pegaso vino a buscarlos otra vez y directamente para llevarlos hacia allí,esta vez era el Pegaso de Yuuki el cual era negro como la noche.

Cuando llegaron encontraron todas las cosas en su lugar y el uniforme colgado,limpio y plachado para usarlos.

-Yuuki…-Murmuro Rin Mientras miraba el techo de la habitación desde su cama.

-¿Hmm?.-Pregunto Yuuki medio dormido.

-Procura no mostrar tus poderes en publico.-Murmuro Rin.-Oye…-Se volteo hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Pregunto el ojidorado mientras miraba a su hermana.

-Consulte el Oraculo antes de irnos y…-Rin se detuvo.-Dijo que encontraríamos algo llamado…Amor.

-¿Amor?.-Pregunto confundido.

-Si…Algo como lo que hace Afrodita o Eros.-Musito.

-A veces los oráculos se equivocan…-Musito Yuuki para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedarse Dormido.

-Buenas noches…Yuuki…

* * *

_**Bueno,¿Vieron las fichas de Rin y Yuuki arriba? Pues los Oc's los aceptare con esa ficha y descripcion,solo pueden ser Semidioses o Humanos,les recomiendo que les pongan pareja no estable ya que podria aparecer afrodita o Eros y...**_

_**Esperare sus Oc's en Review o PM**_

_**Nos vemos~~**_


	2. Capitulo 2: No es facil ser humano

**Aqui les traigo un el capitulo 2 *ya que el anterior era el prologo* me alegra que muchas se animaran y participaran :'D los examenes no me permitiran actualizar tan seguido u.u**

**Kuroko no basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños,las oc's tienen cada una una dueña respectiva,solo me pertenece la historia junto con Rin y Yuuki**

* * *

Mierda,pensaron los dos hermanos mientras se atragantaban con el desayuno,ayer Rin olvido colocar el despertador y se les estaba haciendo tarde.

No es fácil ser humano,pensaron al mismo tiempo,y suspiraron,en el Olimpo se podían despertar cuando quisieran,los calidos rayos del sol los despertaban y arrebataban de los brazos de Morfeo,pero esta vez Morfeo se había quedado con ellos y por eso estaban apresurados por salir.

-Mnh ¿Vamos Yuuki-agr?.-Balbuceo Rin mientras se atragantaba con una tostada,el pelirrojo asintió y ambos salieron del departamento y dejando la puerta con llave.

-Por lo que se de los humanos…No son de Fiar…-Murmuro Yuuki que al estar en constante comunión con las almas de los muertos,podía ver las de los vivos y su aura.

-No todos son iguales Yuuki-kun…-Murmuro Rin con una sonrisa vacia.

-Nos llameremos Yuuki y Rin…¿Tateyama?.-Pregunto Yuuki mientras entraba en el Recinto escolar.

-Si,tu eres mi hermano mayor,asi no sospecharan de nosotros.-Ambos fueron a la dirección…les dijieron qu mañana tendrían sus clases ormales y que mientras se unieran a un club y recorrieran el instituto.

Iban caminando por los pasillos,cuando una muchacha,de cabello blanco y ojos heterocromaticos los queda mirando,a Yuuki un escalofrio le vino en la espalda.

-¡Ustedes dos!.-Exclamo Apuntado a los hermanos,Yuuki se veía un tanto nervioso.

-¿Si?.-Rin saco la cara por Ambos.

-¿Les interesaría unirse al Club de Baloncesto?.-Ambos ladearon la cabeza.

-¿Balon…cesto?.-Rin Murmuro,mientras Yuuki se iba corriendo hacia atrás.

¿La razón? La muchacha tenia un aura poco peculiar,como la de ellos y no era muy bueno durante momentos de presión.

-Nos veremos en el gimnasio,después de clase.-Dijo para luego Salir al patio.

-Esa no era…¿La hija medio humana de Ares?.-Ladeo Rin la cabeza y miro hacia ambos lados.-¿Yuuki?.-Comenzo a Caminar por los pasillos sin encontrar a su hermano.

Pero encontró a un pequeño cachorro de ojos celeste que le ladro,pensó ¡Que tierno! Y comenzó a seguirle,para luego encontrar a Yuuki en la puerta del Gimnasio mirando…Algo

-¿Qué estas mirando Yuuki?.-Rin se incorporo y vio el trabajo en equipo de un pelirrojo y un peliceleste,cuando se percataron de la presencia de ambos se quedaron mirando.

-¿Ah?.-El Pelirrojo se detuvo mientras tomaba unas bocanadas de Aire.

-Eso fue increíble,Taiga-kun.-Una muchacha con un largo cabello castaño claro corrió hacia el pelirrojo entregándole una toalla para su rostro,observo detenidamente a Yuuki y sonrio,a lo que el ojidorado también.

El cachorro que Rin venia Siguiendo ladro y entro al gimnasio.

-Nigou! ¿Dónde estabas?.-Un Peliceleste lo tomo en brazos,en cambio el pelirrojo se alejo inmediatamente.

-¿Necesitan algo?.-Pregunto la castaña clara mientras le sonreía a Yuuki,Rin se sintió fuera de la conversación.

-Una Chica nos dijo que viniéramos a aquí.-Dijo Yuuki.

-Debio ser Hideyuki-san.-Murmuro el peliceleste.-¿Qué les dijo?

-¡Yo quiero unirme al club de Baloncesto!.-Exclamo Rin Haciendo una Reverencia.

El peliceleste sonrio de forma imperceptible y le indico que se levantara.

-Bienvenida la equipo…-Murmuro el Pelirrojo.

-R-Rin Ta-Tateyama y Y-Yuuki T-Tateyama!.-Exclamo algo sonrojada,un poco extrañado Yuuki la miro y asintió.

Luego de que los presentaran en el equipo La muchacha de antes y la castaña clara se acercaron a ellos.

-Me pregunto…¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?.-Pregunto la muchacha mientras examinaba a ambos con su ojo azul y el otro verde.

-Yo también…¿Zeus-sama sabe que ustedes están aquí,Yuuki-kun?.-Pregunto la chica de ojos marron claro.

-No,huimos.-Las dos chicas se quedaron petrificadas.

-Hades y Persofene nos ayudaron.-Dijo Rin mientras miraba al peli azul,algo distraída.

-¡Zeus debe estar hecho una furia!¡¿Por qué pensaron que era una buena idea?!.-Exclamo la peliblanca.

-C-Calmate C-Ciel!.-Exclamo Rin.

-Por todos los dioses del Olimpo…¡Alla arriba debe estar hecho un desastre!¿Para que vinieron sin permiso?.-Cuestiono la castaña clara.

-Akira-san…Rin quiere ver a su madre.-Yuuki invento una excusa,ambas hermanas bajaron la cabeza.-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo,además…¡Hay que crecer!.-Exclamo.

Ambas Suspiraron

-Esta bien…pero…Cuidado con sus poderes-Murmuraron.

-Lo tengo Bajo Control!.-Exclamo Rin para que un brillo escapara de sus manos y cayera un foco.

-Oye…¿Q-Que fue eso…?-Kagami Murmuro,junto cun un Kuroko que observaba a Rin Fijamente.

-¡¿No lo tenias bajo control?!.-Exclamaron Yuuki,Ciel y Akira.

¡Ahora debían explicarles a Ambos algo que ni siquiera era posible explicar!

* * *

**Aviso Importante:**_Por favor decirme en que escuela estara su Oc por Pm,Gracias._

**¡Ok! En este Capitulo aparecieron 2 Oc's**

**Hideyuki Ciel - Bubbleblack**

**Akira Senzou - Shadow Sparda**

**¡Van a salir mas Oc's adelante asi que tened paciencia!**

**-Sari-**


	3. Capitulo 3:El Flechazo de Yuuki

**Lamento mucho la demora! Es que me cortaron el Wi-fi y ahora mismo estoy en el modem de mi madre,espero disfruten este capitulo y cualquier duda o consulta dejarla en un review.**

**Disclaimer:Kuroko No Basket no me pertenece y tampoco las oc's ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños,excepto Rin y Yuuki.**

* * *

-Ahh…-Ambos hermanos titubearon,Kagami y Kuroko seguian esperando una respuesta.-¡El foco estaba mal puesto!.-Explico Rin

-Yo,no estoy preguntado eso…-Cuestiono Kagami cruzando los brazos.-Quiero decir…¡Salieron unas chispas de tus manos! ¡Expliquen eso!.-Exclamo.

-Tra-Tranquilizate Kagami,eso es idea tuya.-Dijo Rin,quien ya estaba sudando frio,Kagami los miro de reojo desconfiadamente.

-Hablaremos de esto despues.-Dijo Ciel mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Luego de que terminara el entrenamiento,todos fueron a comer algo pero Rin se distrajo con una maquina de peluches.

-¿Qué sucede Rin-san?.-Pregunto Kuroko mientras tomaba su malteada.

Rin simplemente indico y todos se acercaron a la maquina.

Yuuki cogio el peluche mas grande que jamas habia visto pero Rin lo rechazo,Kuroko saco un pequeño delfin y se lo ofrecio a Rin,la cual lo acepto con una sonrisa,mientras Kagami le dio un osito color dorado a Akira.

Yuuki estaba deprimido,su esfuerzo no fue recompensado,vio a una muchacha pelirrosa mirando desanimada los videojuegos.

Lo penso unos segundos y se decidio.

·

·

·

Mou…Aomine-kun y Ayana-chan se fueron no se a donde,suspire y cerre los ojos,cuando los abri un enorme oso estaba frente a mi.

-Este…Te lo regalo.-Un muchacho de cabello rojizo y unos profundos ojos dorados aparecio detrás de el enorme oso de peluche.

-¿Eh? Es…¿En serio?.-Balbucee,el muchacho sonrio y me lo entrego.

-¡YUUKI!-Una muchacha le grito,estaba junto a Tetsu-kun y Kagami-kun,observe detenidamente al muchacho y vi que era de Seirin,sonrei,supongo que lo visitaria mañana.

-¡Satsuki!.-Aomine,exclamo mientras movia su mano de un lado a otro,seguido de Ayana.

-¡Que lindo peluche,Satsuki-san!.-Exclamo la pelidorada sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?.-Pregunto Aomine.

-Me lo dio…Alguien muy especial.-Dije sonriendo mientras abrazaba al oso de peluche.

_Creo que Eros hizo algo aquí._

·

·

·

Al dia siguiente los hermanos fueron presentados ante la clase,quedaron en la misma clase que Kuroko y Kagami,luego de clases como siempre se fueron al entrenamiento.

Una pelirrosa venia corriendo junto con un peli azul y una castaña clara.

Todos creian que iba a abrazar a Kuroko,pero no fue asi.

-Y-Yuuki-kun!-La pelirrosa se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo arrojandolo al suelo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Y-Yuuki…?.-Murmuro,Rin.-Tu…¿Quién eres?-Pregunto la castaña oscura con los brazos cruzados.

-La novia de Yuuki-kun.-Todos quedaron congelados.

Yuuki parecia no estar en su cuerpo.

-¡Io! Tetsu.-El Peli azul saludo a Kuroko,Rin miro fijamente a la castaña clara,que se veia un tanto incomoda.

-¿Qué sucede Matsumae-san?.-Dijo Rin esbozando una sonrisa.-O Mejor…Aya-chan.-La muchacha abrio los ojos de sorpresa y abrazo a Rin.-¡A pasado tiempo!.

-Rin Rin!.-Dijo riendo,Rin la miro un tanto molesta,le desagradaba ese sobrenombre.-Es broma…

-Ichigo-chan*.-Dijo con un rostro picaro Rin.-Hace tiempo que no nos veiamos…Desde los 6 años.

-Si,he extrañado mucho a mi padre pero me alegra saber que Zeus por fin te dejo salir.-Rin rio completamente nerviosa,la mirada de Ayana se volvio seria.-Huiste…¿Verdad?

Rin Asintio.

Ayana suspiro.

-Supongo que debia esperarse…-Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Se saludo con Ciel y Akira,fueron conociendose de a poco,despues de todo son medio hermanas.

Mientras tanto Yuuki era acosado por la pelirrosa que se decía su novia.

-¿Kuroko…?¿Quien es ella?.-Pregunto a Kuroko mientras miraba mientras la pelirosa se abalanzaba sobre su hermano.

-¿Ah? Es Momoi Satsuki-san.-Respondio.-Pero…

-Ustedes aun no nos explican nada de…-Kagami trato de buscar una palabra para definir lo que sucedió ayer.-¡Los brillitos!

Rin y Yuuki se miraron fijamente y suspiraron.

-Cuando salgamos iremos a nuestra casa ¿ok?.-Dijo Rin mientras,colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Kuroko.

·

·

·

Estaban indecisos,si les decían la verdad los meterían en problemas,pero no les creerían si les mienten asi que ambos optaron por una amarga verdad en vez de una dulce mentira.

**En el Olimpo**

-¡¿Cómo que huyeron?!.-Exclamo el todopoderoso Zeus.

-Tranquilizate,que están bien.-Respondio Ares.-Mis muchachas también están en el mundo humano y no les ha pasado nada.

-¡Rin es…!¡Diferente!.-Exclamo Preocupado el Rey de los Dioses.

-Has tenido un monton de hijos y te vienes a preocupar ahora…-Cuestiono Hera,algo molesta.

-¡Es una adolescente!.-Exclamo Zeus tratando de justificarse.

-Dejaste a tus hijos desde bebes en el mundo humano.-Cuestiono nuevamente Hera algo cabreada.

-Piensa positivo Zeus,¿Quien sabe si termina volviendo con un nieto?¿O un Amante? Ah que bonito,¡Y Yuuki también!¡Ambos podrían volver con pareja!.-Exclamo Ilusionada Afrodita.

-Pues Yuuki ya tiene a alguien que esta flechada de el.-Respondio Eros,apareciendo detrás de su madre.

-¿Tan pronto?.-Pregunto,Artemisa.

-¡Ese es mi Chico!.-Exclamo Persefone,orgullosa.

-¿Y…Y Rin?.-Pregunto Zeus,Dudoso.

-Mhm…-Eros lo pensó.-Al parecer todavía no.

Zeus suspiro Aliviado.

-Pero todos alguna vez se enamoran,como tu de la madre de Rin,Zeus.-Dijo Afrodita con su lento y melodioso tono de voz.

·

·

·

**De Vuelta en la tierra**

-¿Cómo esperan que nos creamos esa basura?.-Regaño Kagami.

-¿Querian la verdad? Ahí la tienen.-Respondio Yuuki con una seriedad jamás antes vista.

-Me es difícil controlar mis poderes porque…aprendi los poderes de todos.-Dijo Rin Cabizbaja.

-Yo puedo atraer Riquezas y Fortuna.-Respondio Orgulloso Yuuki.

-¿Pueden hacer que dos personas se gusten?.-Pregunto Kagami desviando la mirada,Rin sonrio.

-Bueno…las personas ya están unidas de por si…Eros se encarga de…-Penso un poco antes de hablar.-De juntarlas y darles un pequeño empujon para que se hablen.

-¿Algo como el hilo rojo del destino?.-Pregunto Kuroko,Rin ladeo la cabeza.

-Es una leyenda Japonesa,donde dos personas están unidas por un hilo rojo que no puede romperse.-Respondio Kagami.

-Ahhh…

-Kagami-kun…¿Lees manga Shoujo?.-Pregunto Kuroko.

-¡C-Claro que no!¡Simplemente lo encontré por ahí!.-Dijo Kagami desviando la mirada,sonrojado.

-Podemos ayudarte a unir parejas.-Propuso Kuroko.

-¿Algo asi como la "Doctora Corazón"?.-Pregunto Taiga.

-Kagami-kun…Realmente lees manga Shoujo ¿No?.-Dijo el Peli azul mientras miraba fijamente al Pelirrojo.

-Ah…Mi especialidad no es el amor…pero…¡Dare lo mejor de mi!-Dijo Rin mientras alzaba las manos.

* * *

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de los hermanos (Claro apareceran mas adelante pero les dedicare un tiempo a las parejas y habilidades de Rin.**

**Nos Vemos~~**


End file.
